Legendary Super Saiyan 3
& or |similar='Super Saiyan 3' }} Legendary Super Saiyan 3 (Densetsu Supa Saiya-jin Suri) is an extremely rare and powerful transformation. It is a continuation of Broly's Legendary Super Saiyan transformation.Broly's Legendary Super Saiyan form is a "different evolution" from the main Super Saiyan line, and while usually only labeled as "Super Saiyan 3" this form is a direct transformation of Legendary Super Saiyan It is a transformation achieved when Broly reaches the Super Saiyan 3 state as a Legendary Super Saiyan. It is normally referred to only as Super Saiyan 3, but with the characteristics of the Legendary Super Saiyan form. Appearance The Legendary Super Saiyan 3 transformation shares characteristics with previous Super Saiyan forms. Like the Legendary Super Saiyan form, this form gives the user extreme muscles, height, pupiless eyes, and a paler skin color. Similar to the regular Super Saiyan 3 transformation, the hair grows to an extremely long length and the eyebrow-ridges become hairless and very pronounced. The hair color remains similar to that of a Legendary Super Saiyan in some depictions, while it is similar to that of a normal Super Saiyan 3 in other appearances. Usage and power The Legendary Super Saiyan 3 transformation has only been used in video games. Broly has achieved this form in Dragon Ball Z: Dragon Battlers, the ''Raging Blast'' games, and Dragon Ball Heroes. The term Legendary Super Saiyan 3 is only used by Goku during a promotional trailer for Dragon Ball: Raging Blast, and in all the video games that it has appeared in, the state is just referred to as a Super Saiyan 3. According to his bio in Raging Blast 2, Broly achieved the Legendary Super Saiyan 3 transformation due to a huge Zenkai boost that he received from being blasted into the Sun at the end of Dragon Ball Z: Broly - Second Coming. In the animated promo of Dragon Ball Z: Dragon Battlers that showcased both Super Saiyan 3 Broly and Super Saiyan 3 Vegeta, Super Saiyan 3 Broly is shown to have defeated Super Saiyan 3 Goku, and even when Vegeta shows up in his Super Saiyan 3 transformation, Broly simply powers up and confidently challenges them both. Promotional material for one boss mission in Dragon Ball Heroes references Super Saiyan 3 Broly as being stronger than Full Power Frieza, Hatchiyack, Super Perfect Cell, and even Super Buu (Gohan absorbed). Trivia *The games do not actually refer to the form as "Legendary Super Saiyan 3" and instead just refer to it as "Super Saiyan 3". It was, however, referred to as Legendary Super Saiyan 3 by Goku in the Japanese debut trailer for the form in Dragon Ball: Raging Blast, and its appearance is noticeably different from any other Super Saiyan 3. *In the English dub of Dragon Ball Z: Battle of Gods, upon transforming into Super Saiyan 3 Goku refers to the form as "The Legendary Super Saiyan 3". However, he was probably just saying that Super Saiyan 3 was very powerful. *Curiously, while using the form, Broly's hair is a greenish hue, despite the fact that his Power Limiter, which causes the diversion from the regular golden color of Super Saiyan hair, is not attached to his forehead. However its greenish tint may have something to due with Broly's Legendary Super Saiyan ki which is usually depicted as a green. Gallery References pt-br:Lendário Super Saiyajin 3 ru:Легендарный Супер Сайян 3 ca:Superguerrer de Fase 3 Llegendari es:Super Saiyajin 3 Legendario Category:Saiyans Category:Transformations